New Beginnings
by FFXForever123
Summary: The gang from FFX-2 are back:   The couple characters are described before the first chapter:  Enjoy!  Okay guys, I've been too busy and lazy  to work on this but I think it's done.  Sorry:   But, hey...there might be a sequel;
1. Chapter 1

Okay, soooo...this is my first real fanfic here. Um...It's gonna start off talking about couples. lol I know it's short but its gonna get btter:) No flaming pleasE:) Okay couple pairings are as follows: A&R, G&R, T&Y(Of course),B&P, Possibly some L&W later on. :) The reasoning for Aurriku and Rippal is cuz I like both couples. You'll see what I did sooner or later:)

**Chapter 1**

"Gippal, stop hiding it! You love her!" Yuna said, grinning. The Machine Faction leader blushed. "I do not! She's just an old friend!" Gippal said,  
raising his hands in denial. "Come on," Paine teased, "You know you do." He glared at Paine with his one eye, but to his surprise she giggled. "You're gonna have to admit it sometime!"

"Oh yeah? What about that big ring on your finger, huh?" Paine's face turned tomato red. "That is...none of your buisness." Yuna laughed. "You sound like Auron!" Hearing the guy's name made Gippal flinch in pain. She still loved Auron...That's why Gippal had denied the truth.

Not noticing Gippal's slight wince, Yuna looked at Paine. "Spill it!"

"Okay, I'm getting married to Baralai." Both Gippal and Yuna were surprised by this. Baralai? Where in Spira did _that_ come from? "When?" Yuna asked eagerly. "After Vegnagun," Paine blushed even more. "Changing the subject from me," she said brisquely, "I know you love Rikku." Gippal's face turned a rosy pink and he simply left the room as Yuna talked to Paine about wedding plans.

In the antechamber(you know, the room before the Chamber of the Fayth), Gippal decided to really think things through. What should I do?he thought to himself. He loved her, but he didn't want her to be with him until she was ready to move on. Rikku was always the passionate one, the one who loved everything and everyone in life. But when she lost someone...Gippal shook his head, remembering when her mom died

It was a great day for the Al Bhed. The leader's wife, Rikku's mother, was finally coming home! It was by airship, a motive of transportation that wasn't very reliable at the time. The whole Al Bhed race waited outside of Home for her.

But something was wrong. It was half past noon, 30 minutes after she was supposed to land. Everyone was frightened. They waited all day, in the scorching sun, but the airship didn't come until nightfall. And the person who came out wasn't Rikku's mom, but a doctor.

The doctor went to Cid, and spoke to him for awhile. Gippal, who had been 12 at the time, automatically knew what was wrong. Ericka wasn't coming back. He'd seen Cid's expression; his face contorted in grief. Rikku was standing beside Cid, so she'd heard everything. Gippal didn't have to be close enough to know Rikku was crying. He could hear the heartbreaking sobs from a mile away.

The strange thing is, rather than going to her brother or her father, she ran to Gippal. She hugged him and cried on his chest for an hour. All the while he comforted her, shushing her cries and brushing away her tears and stroking her hair. He never wanted to see her like that again.

That's why Gippal couldn't tell her. Because she'd lost someone important to her, again. But if he was being honest, there was another reason for his silence. He was afraid. Afraid of being rejected, afraid of losing her after he got her, and most of all, fear he would fail as her guardian. He could never, ever tell her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

For the first time in her life, Rikku was visiting the Farplane Glen. Unlike the Farplane's depths, the Glen was extraordinarily beautiful. She was standing on a floating rock, with a background that reminded her of Heaven. It was tinted a peaceful gold, with flowers beneath the standing platform. It was absolutely gorgeous.

Rikku never went in there because she kept her memories inside. Well, she used to. But since she'd heard _someone's_ voice in her head while fighting Vegnagun...She took a deep breath to calm herself. Just thinking about _him _made her heart rate soar.

She walked to the end of the Glen, and, much to her dissapointment, she saw him. Yup, Auron is definitely sent. His image appeared from the pyreflies' magic; Rikku knew that was it. But something was oddly comforting about it.

"Hello," she whispered to the mirage. Rikku felt silly, talking to someone that couldn't answer her back. "It's nice to see you, even though you probably can't really hear me. Auron, I miss you so much. Yeah, Gippal's been flirting and I kinda like him, but..." The Al Bhed princess bit her lip to keep herself from crying. "He's not you. I wish I could move on, but..." Rikku's voice trailed off as her tears slid down her face. She fell on her knees.

Why couldn't he have at least said goodbye? He didn't have to just fade away like that! "Meanie!" She screamed at Auron's floating image. She stomped around the standing platform until she got to an edge. Rikku lost her balance. She lost her balance and fell into the Farplane Abyss.

The young Al Bhed girl screamed as she fell deeper and deeper into the dead's resting place. She was falling for what seemed like miles until someone caught her. When she opened her eyes, Rikku recognized the red sleeves of Auron's coat immidiately.

"Auron!" She squealed joyfully, hugging his neck. The cryptic man smiled at her. "Hmph. You haven't changed at all, Rikku." She ignored the tease. "You're back." Auron looked away, as if he were hiding something. "Rikku," he spoke quietly after a few minutes of silence, "I can't go back with you to the world of the living. I'm sent, so I must stay." She pouted, but Auron smiled and touched her bottom lip. "You need to move on, Rikku. What about Gippal?" She shook her head. "I want _you!_" His tone changed to a gentler, yet more serious tone. "Rikku, I love you. I want to be with you, too, but knowing that I can't, I want you to move on. For me?" He pleaded. She gave up being stubborn. "For you," she sighed. He kissed her on the lips for a quick second, then he took her back to the Farplane Glen.

Rikku woke up with a terrible headache. She groaned, and remembered where she was before she fell. Now where was she? She heard the noises of people working with machina. "Oh! I'm in Djose Temple!" She whispered to herself. "That's right, Cid's girl!" She heard an annoyingly familiar voice say. "Gippal! I have a name," she whined pathetically. "Ow."

Gippal's expression changed from teasing to worried in a flash. "You okay, Cid's girl?"

"Headache," She pointed to her head.

"Ah."

"I fell off the Farplane Glen."

"I know, genius, I was the one that found you."

Rikku raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Why did you take me here?" she asked suspiciously. Pink showed on his cheeks, and he turned away before answering. "I couldn't just leave ya there, Cid's girl!" Rikku groaned again. "I have a name..."

" _E ghuf. Ed'c y jano bnaddo uha...(I know. It's a very pretty one)_" He mumbled, apparently forgetting she could speak Al Bhed. She grinned as the red covered her face. "_Dryhg oui! Oui ghuf E lyh cbayg Al Bhed, tuh'd oy?_(_Thank you! You know I can speak Al Bhed, don't ya_?)" Gippal flushed in embarrassment, then walked out of the room.

Rikku giggled. She'd never seen him act like quite like _that _before! She found herself thinking about what Auron had said. She did needed to move on. But Gippal couldn't possibly like her...Could he?


	3. Chapter 3

Haha, yeah this chapter really sucks. I didnt know what to write. The next one will be better tho lol

**Chapter 3**

Yuna snuggled up to Tidus, in a mood of bliss and content. His body was soothing to her because of its warmth. No, Yuna thought to herself, not his body. Tidus himself was warmer than the sand of Besaid's beach.

She looked into his deep sky blue eyes and saw the words she had said two years ago reflected in them. "I love you," he whispered in her ear. Yuna smiled, wondering how in Spira the fayth had brought him back. "Thank you," the high summoner murmured as she looked into the starry sky. "What?" Yuna shook her head. "It's nothing."

"Has Rikku gotten over Auron yet?" Tidus asked in a gentle tone, as if not to offend. Yuna hesitated before answering; she wasn't really sure how to answer. Her cousin had been acting rather strangely these past two weeks after she fell in the Farplane Abyss. She's been keeping to herself, but she also seemed a little perkier. As if she's finally started to move on, but was unsure of herself. Yuna finally thought up a response to her lover's question. "She has, but not completely. She doesn't seem sure who to move on to."

"How 'bout Gippal?"

"She doesn't think he likes her."

"He's obviously in love with her."

"Yes, I know, but he won't admit it; Rikku didn't believe me."

"She has to!" Tidus said, frustrated.

Yuna sighed. "I know, but they need to figure this out on their own."

Tidus resigned at this point, knowing that Yuna had made a point. Instead of arguing further, he leaned over and kissed her on the lips. It was a slow kiss, but passionate, with a spark that became a flame. She smiled. "You've been practicing, star player." Tidus grinned his cocky grin. "Yeah, ever since I met you!" Yuna grinned back. "I love you," she said to him, meaning every word. "I love you, too."

"Yuna, let's go," Paine shouted impatiently. "I know!" She had a concert tomorrow in Luca and she needed to rehearse. She gathered her things in a rush, kissed Tidus and told him good-bye, and got on the airship. Paine grinned at her rushed appearance. "No more sleeping in for you," she teased. Despite herself, Yuna couldn't help but grin.

After the concert, she snuck out to the airship before she could get bombarded by paparazzi. Exhausted, she walked straight to the cabin and asked Barkeep for a bed. Drifting to sleep, she thought about Rikku. Maybe all the two Al Bhed needed was a little push in their relationship...


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: These chapters are actually longer than they appear on this site^^" I'm sorry if they seem short but actually they aren't. The document thingy does that to my stories lol**

**Chapter 4**

It was a long two days for Tidus! First day, he had to wait for Yuna to leave so that he could secretly go to Luca and buy her a wedding ring. He'd been planning this for sometime; he'd already saved up enough salary from his blitzing career to get her a really pretty ring. Let's just hope I don't get caught, he thought wryly to himself. When he did get to Luca, he checked into a hotel. He then got his money and went ring shopping.

After about fifteen minutes of browsing, Tidus found one that caught his eye. The band was a simple silver, but the jewels were breathtaking. The center was a deep green emerald surrounded by tiny diamonds that glittered in the light. It reminded him of Yuna's bicolored eyes, and Tidus immidiately knew which ring he was going to buy. There was a bump in the road, however.

"All I need is fifty dollars," Tidus moaned, then sighed. Oh well, he thought to himself. As he was walking away from the beatiful ring, he felt someone tap him on his shoulder. When he turned around, the blitzball star was surprised to see Gippal behind him. "Hey," he said, grinning. "Hey." "You, uh, after that ring?"

"Yeah...I only need fifty dollars to get it for Yuna."

A mischeivious grin spread across the Al Bhed's face. "Oh,, really?"

"Yup."

"Well...I actually make rings in my spare time. That's one of my best!"

Surprised, Tidus said nothing.

"I can get it for you without you having to pay for it."

"Really? You'd do that?"

Gippal scratched the back of his head. "Well, yeah. You were the one that stuck up for Neggi when she needed someone to. You're a good friend to her. So, this is my thanks." He handed Tidus a velvet box, encasing Yuna's ring. Tidus grinned and thanked him. As he walked out he gave Gippal a weird look. "Neggi?" He teased. Gippal blushed. "It's Al Bhed for Rikku."

As Tidus was walking out with Yuna's ring, the high summoner was running across the square. Yuna was leaving! Crap, he thought, she'll see me! Luckily enough, Yuna was too busy trying to sneak out to notice him there.

There was no way Tidus was gonna make it before Yuna, so he went ahead and took the ferry to Kilika, spent the night, then took the other ferry back to his home. The white sand on the beach glistened due to the rays of sunlight. The waves whooshed in a steady pattern. In, out, in, out. As Tidus got closer to the path that took him back to the village, he saw Yuna.

She was in a pink bikini, which looked good on her. She was lying face down on the sand, as if she were asleep. Her shoulder-length chocolate brown hair clug to her shoulders. She'd obviously been swimming and now she was bathing in the warm rays of the Spira sun. This is the time, Tidus thought.

He walked over to her sleeping figure and tapped her gently on the shoulder. She turned, rubbed her eyes, and then smiled. Her smile quickly widened into a grin as she saw it was Tidus. "Where were you?" She got up and put her arm around his waist. "I missed you." "I missed you too," tidus responded, not answering the first question.

Tidus took a deep breath then got down on one knee. Yuna's eyes widened, knowing now what he was doing. "Yuna, I love you more every day. I love you more than anything. I want to be with you forever, and I'd give up blitzball forever if you'd just say yes. Yuna, will you marry me?" Yuna seemed stunned for a minute, but as the words sunk in her face lit up. "Yes," she said quietly. Then, with a deep joy, he leaned over and kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Haha, okay. I added a bit of humor to this story. My intentions were not to make Gippal a pervert; my intentions were to make it funny. Don't worry, there will be a lot of gentleness in the next chapter but this one just turned out humorous.**

**Chapter 5**

Gippal kicked himself mentally for saying his pet name for Rikku out loud. Cid's girl was just a name he used to tease her; Neggi was what he called her inside his mind. If she ever fell in love with him, that would be the name he'd use. If she married him, it would be...

The Al Bhed man shook away such thoughts. She didn't love him, and probably never would. But she has been acting differently toward him lately. She blushes and grins when he calls her Cid's girl rather than whining "I have a name!" She's also wary, as if she isn't sure. She wants to move on, but at the same time doesn't.

Gippal grinned, his head was, as Rikku would say, "_ed dra kiddan_(in the gutter)". He was thinking about the way she walked and where he tended to look when she was turned around...He mentally pictured Rikku slapping him, which is totally what he deserved. "This is getting outta hand," he groaned to himself. Gippal sat down on a rock, clasped his hands together, and put his head on them.

He heard someone walking over toward him. He looked up and saw that it was none other than Rikku! "Hey," she said grinning. Her grin faded quickly and her eyebrows furrowed in worry. "_Yna oui ugyo, Kebbym?_(Are you okay, Gippal?) I looked up and smiled my most convincing fake smile. But she knew me better than that; Rikku wasn't convinced at all. She shook her head. "_Oui lyh damm sa fryd'c fnuhk, oui ghuf!(_you can tell me what's wrong, you know!)" She said, irritated. Then, in a softer tone, she said, "_E'mm ymfyoc pa ynuiht._(I'll always be around)" She stroked Gippal's hair, then left.

Gippal was stunned again by her compassion for him. She's never acted this interested in his life. It really made him wonder...Gippal shook his head. There's no way. No way. She couldn't possibly like him...could she?

Inside the temple, he was even more distracted. Someone had to hit him across the head to get his attention! The young Al Bhed was _trying _to pay attention, but his thoughts lingered on Neggi. Her beautiful sunny blonde hair and her happy look on life...The way she walked..._Damn it!_ Stop thinking about it!

He tried to distract himself by thinking about Paine and Baralai. He hadn't ever seen them together. And now they're engaged, he thought to himself. Wow. He tried to imagine the two together, but the image of the happy couple warped to Rikku in a lingerie fashion show. ARG!

Gippal began hitting his head on the wall. Get...out...of...my...head...He screamed to himself. He didn't mind imagining Rikku, but this was getting ridiculous. He backed off, then ran headfirst into the wall.

As he floated in and out of conciousness, he heard the Al Bhed screaming in panic. But one voice, which seemed very close to him, was especially clear. "_Kebbym!"_ He smiled. Now he knew she liked him. His thoughts trailed off into unconciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I know the ending kinda sucks but imma try to get betteR(:**

**Chapter 6**

"What were you thinking?" Rikku shouted when Gippal had woken up. "I could've lost you, you know?" Her eyesight blurred with tears. To her surprise, Gippal neither grinned cockily or teased her. Instead, he looked at her sadly; his emerald green eyes shined with remorse. "I'm sorry," he said with meaning. Rikku couldn't help but smile.

She walked toward the bed he was laying in, and kneeled down by him. The Al Bhed princess put her head on his chest and whispered, "Why did you do it?" A smirk creeped upon his face. "You were driving me crazy!"

"Me?"

"Yes!"

"How?"

"You kept appearing in my head. And then...Lingerie..." He shuddered.

Rikku blinked as she let the words sink in, then cracked a grin. So...he _did_ like her! She decided to tease him a little, rather than telling him straight. "_Cu...tu oy mega cusauha Kebbym?_(So...do ya like someone Gippal?)_"_ Gippal blushed. "_Hu, yldiymmo. E muja cusauha._(No, acually. I love someone)._" _Rikku's heart sank. Who did he love? Gippal smiled slightly at her tortured expression and got up out of the bed. He walked over to her, slowly, as if to tease; her heartbeat quickened, making it more torturous. "_Ran hysa ec Neggi, yht E'ja paah eh muja fedr ran vun y muhk, muhk desa.(_Her name is Rikku, and I've been in love with her for a long, long time.)"

When Gippal finally got to Rikku(frozen in shock), he touched her cheek wordlessly. Rikku, who was finally able to move, got up on her tiptoes, knowing what he would do next. Gippal leaned down towards her, ever so slowly. And then, they kissed passionately.

To Rikku, this is the best thing that could've happened. She never thought that Gippal loved her. And she never thought she'd love him back. But now...Why didn't she realize it sooner? After the Machine Faction's leader reluctantly pulled away from her, she snuggled to his chest and said, "_Kebbym...E muja oui.(Gippal...I love you)"_ He smiled and kissed her again.

When they walked out of Djose Temple, Rikku saw Yunie and Tidus waving at them. Hand in hand, they walked toward the happy couple. Yuna was beaming, and Rikku noticed the beautiful ring on her cousin's finger. "Wow, Yunie that's amazing!" Tidus beamed and gave a grateful glance to Gippal, who returned the thanks with a nod. "It was thanks to Gippal that I was able to get it," Tidus said, his voice filled with gratitude. Rikku looked at her boyfriend in surprise. "How were you able to get it?" He looked away, embarrassed. "Well...I...um..." He coughed self-conciously. "I made it, Neggi."

Rikku was numb with shock. Gippal made that gorgeous ring Yuna was wearing. She stared at him, her mouth agape. He smirked at her amazement. "Wow. Just...wow." Gippal laughed. "C'mon, Rikku. Let's go to the Moonflow and leave these two lovebirds alone!" Rikku winked at Yuna, grabbed Gippal's hand, and they walked down the path to the Moonflow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Haha, okay sorry guys. this is short, but I decided to add some quick romance between Paine and Baralai(:**

**Chapter 7**

"I heard Rikku and Gippal are together now," Baralai said, trying to hide his amusement with an innocent look. Paine obviously didn't by it, but she let it slip. "Yeah, finally! He never shut up about his precious Neggi," the former Gullwing snickered. Paine suddenly looked to him. "Why did you propose, anyway?"

Baralai was taken aback. He didn't really know himself. Paine shouldn't have to be alone when her friends had lovers. Maybe he felt pity for her. No, that's not all. He felt something else. A stirring of warmth in his heart...was this love?

"I...I...like you a lot, Paine," he mumbled, blushing. Paine snickered, but there was something off about her laugh. A touch of sadness... Baralai carressed her cheek and pulled her close. Yevon wouldn't agree to it, Baralai thought, but I really don't care. When she got close enough, he kissed her. It was quick but filled with love. Paine's face turned scarlet, and she looked away.

"I love you," Baralai finally managed. "Ever since the day we met, I thought you were pretty. Actually, beautiful was more like it. I was afraid to tell you, though, 'cause I thought you'd kill me!" Paine laughed again, this time in a jittery way. "I look dark, but I have feelings...Kinda." She grinned a rare grin. He looked at his dark angel and kissed her, unafraid of his feelings.

The kiss turned into something more; a powerful desire took control over him. He put his hands through Paine's dark, boyish hair and let the desire consume him. It was only the former recorder that stopped him. "Baralai," she said, painfully, "If we're going to do this..." She looked to the bedroom door. He nodded and swiftly picked her up in a threshold. "I love you," Paine said, smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah, I know this chapter's short too. I had wroters block:( I'm sorry! I hope the next one will be better**

**Chapter 8**

The Moonlillies danced in the glow of the Moonflow. The stars twinkled as if they were applauding the light show. The night itself was a deep navy. Rikku sat by Gippal, marveling at how beautigul the scenery was at night. It was pretty during the day, too, but not like this. "_Ysywehk(amazing)," _she murmured under her breath. He took her hand and smiled. "It's all right," he said in a monotone. Rikku wondered how Gippal thought this was just all right. "There's something more beautiful and she's sitting right next to me. The young Al Bhed girl grinned, knowing who he was talking about.

They flirted with each other subtly for a while, then Rikku leaned closer to him. Her heart beat faster the closer she got. When their lips touched, it was like her insides were melting, melting, melting...She sighed as he brushed his fingers through her hair gently, then leaned on his shoulder.

Suddenly, there was a loud boom. Rikku looked at Gippal, now frightened. "Stay back," he warned her as he got his gun out. She took a few steps backwards and a man grabbed her from behind and put his hand over her mouth. Rikku tried to manage a scream, but it was muffled. It was still enough to make Gippal turn around. "Rikku!" The man picked Rikku up and took him aboard his airship. She tried kicking at him and punching him, but the effort was in vain.

"Gippal!" She tried to scream, but it came out mumbled. Rikku didn't remember much after that, though; the man had hit her in the head and knocked her out.


	9. Chapter 9

So I added in a little bit of Lulu & Wakka:) Enjoy!

**Chapter 9**

It was a normal day in Besaid for Wakka. Or so he thought. "Hey, Lu, he called to his wife as he walked out the door. "I'm gonna go practice for the tournament with Tidus and the guys!" Lulu came from around the corner, holding Vidina in her arms. "Okay, but hurry back to me." She smiled and kissed Wakka on the lips. He kissed her on the forehead, then Vidina. Wakka waved goodbye, and then ran to the beach.

Tidus was waiting for him, with Yuna, surprisingly. "Hey, Yuna," Wakka said, wondering why Tidus had his arm around her waist. "Hi, Wakka. We have great news!" Yuna grinned at Tidus, who cleared his throat. "We're getting married," He said in confedence. Wakka grinned back. It wasn't really surprising that the two lovebirds were tying the knot. He pat Tidus on the back and then led the Aurochs into practice. After it was over he went to congratulate Yuna.

All of a sudden there was the crash of a gun. He heard Yuna scream in agony. She got hit by the bullet! "Yuna!" him and Tidus exclaimed at the same time. They weren't able to get to her, considering these guys in ninja outfits were in the way. Wakka looked at Tidus and nodded as a signal. They kicked some tail. After the ninja guys were taken out, they went to check on Yuna.

Only, she wasn't there. Even though the redhead blitzer wasn't officially her guardian anymore, Wakka felt like he'd failed. Not just Yuna, but his best friend, too. He hung his head shamefully and turned to Tidus. "Gone," Wakka said. "Those creeps must've gone after her," Tidus growled. They looked like they were heading toward the village. Horrified, Wakka ran to check on his wife and child.

He ignored the fiends that tried to attack. He just ran like the wind. All that ran through his mind was proctect Lulu. Protect Vidina. Him and Tidus rushed all the way to the village and ran into Wakka's hut. No one was there, but it looks like there was a fight. "Damn it," Wakka cursed himself. "I failed again." Tidus put his hand on his shoulder. "Hey, man. It wasn't your fault. We gotta get those guys and put the stomp on them. Maybe Gippal can help us." Wakka nodded, feeling nnumb inside.

They went via airship to Djose. There, they found Gippal, looking rather depressed. "What's wrong?" Wakka asked when he saw Gippal's exausted face. "Rikku's been kidnapped. This ninja guy came and took her." He shook his head. "I've been looking for her all night and I can't find her." Tidus looked at Wakka. "Those same guys kidnapped Yuna, Lulu, and Vidina." Wakka's tone was a dark tone that said how he felt about these guys. "We were hoping that you knew something," Tidus said. "I wish I did. I woulda found 'em by now if I did."

The three men stood there for a little while, thinking of ways to rescue the girls. The ninja people were obviously travilling by airship; how else would they get to so many places so fast? But where were they? And why were they taking the girls? There was this thing we had three years ago, Wakka thought. "A sphere-occillo finder!" Gippal snapped his fingers at the same time Wakka thought it. "We need to board the Celcius and use their sphere-occillo finder to find the girls! But first..." Gippal turned around, with a determined expression on his face. "We need to check on Paine and Baralai." "And Nooj and Leblanc," Tidus added. "Alright!" Wakka was all for it. He hadn't had any real action in a long time. He wished it wasn't revolved around the people he loved, but it was still gonna be fun.

"What are we waiting for?" Tidus asked with his cocky swagger attitude. "Let's go call Brother!"

Wakka's mind was far away. He'd never imagined falling in love with Chappu's girl. Why would he, with her hot temper and the fact that shen seemed to hate his guts. The fact was, though, after Chappu died, Wakka started to like her. But he never made a move toward her. He knew her too well. When Yuna became high summoner, though, Lulu told him she loved him. He was surprised, but mostly because he found he loved her, too. He missed everything about her. Her touch, her smile, her scent...her kiss.

All this is why he had to get her back. Her...and Vidina.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Vidina!" Lulu screamed as the men in black pulled her precious child away from her. "You can't take him away from me!" The man in front of her smiled. It was an evil, slow smile that crept up on his face. "Yes we can," he said. "Just as we can kill you." He tried to kiss Lulu but she kicked him. "Ooh, fiesty! No wonder Chappu liked you," The man laughed evilly as Lulu snarled. What did he want from her. "Wanna know a little secret?" The man's voice was gravelly, and his laugh sinister. Lulu immidiately hated him. He got close to her ear and whispered, "I killed Chappu." Each word was emphasized.

"You _what_?" Lulu growled. Her ex-fiancee was _murdered_? "I was in the Crusaders with him," the man began. "A good man, he was. That's why he got slaughtered." The man shrugged, as if it didn't matter. "You killed my husband's brother?" Lulu kicked and screamed.

Wakka always blamed himself for Chappu's death. Not a good enough brother, he'd say. He loved his little brother more than anything. Once, Lulu herself had fallen in love with Chappu. "No!" She screamed for her pain, her anguish. She screamed for Wakka and his brother. She screamed for Vidina and him never getting to know his uncle.

The evil man laughed again. "Now, my dear, don't end up like the other two girls..." He snapped his fingers, signaling the guards to bring out the unknown girls. They came out bloody, and bruised. One had brunnette hair, and the other a sandy blonde hair. "Yuna!" Lulu gasped. "Rikku!" She glared at the man. "You monster!" He laughed his sinister laugh again. "You don't even know, my dear." He leaned in closer, kissed Lulu, then slapped her so hard it felt like a punch. She was trembling with anger; her hands burned with the Firaga spell she so badly wanted to use.

The fire escaped from her hands and hit the man. It only reflected off him and hit her. The man returned to Lulu as he dismissed Yuna and Rikku's unconcious bodies. "You don't want to end up that way, do you?" Lulu glared at the floor. When the man finally gave her time alone, tears fell like a waterfall down her face.

She never thought she'd need anyone, let alone Wakka, to be by her side when she as scared. But she did. Wakka could keep her and Vidina safe. But Wakka wasn't here. Neither was Chappu. For the first time in her life, Lulu went on a full out crying jag. Even though she knew Wakka would rescue her and Vidina, she was still frightened. Not for her, but for Vidina and even for Wakka. What if he got hurt? What if...?

She was also worried about Yuna and Rikku. They obviously wouldn't give the men what they wanted. Otherwise they wouldn't have been as bad off. What if they hurt Wakka like that? Or Vidina? Lulu, the calm, cool, and collected one, was growing paranoid. Her family was the most important thing to her now, as it always will be from now on.


	11. Chapter 11

**Soryy guys! Writer's block again:/ Imma do better I swear!**

**Chapter 11**

When Tidus and his friends reached Bevelle, they were surprised to find that Paine and Baralai had eloped and Paine was a month pregnant. It was really weird. But judging them isn't why they'd come. Tidus spoke first. "Yuna's in trouble, Paine. And so is Rikku." Her eyes widened. "What?" "These ninja guys came and kidnapped them," Gippal said. Baralai looked concerned now. "Paine could be next..."

Those foreshadowing words took effect almost immidiately. The ninja guys came and swooped up Paine before things got settled. "Paine!" Tidus took out his sword, trying to fight some of the guys off. It didn't work the way he'd planned, though, because there were too many of them to fight and win alone.

Wakka quickly came over to save his butt and helped fight the guys off. Gippal quickly gave them Mega-Potions when needed and Baralai helped Tidus fight. They managed to capture a guy before he could escape. "Okay! My boss is a sicko! He's perverted and he abuses the girls. He's talking good care of Vidina, and Lulu is better off than the others." The scardey guy ran off after he answered the questions.

Wakka blinked. "Lulu is better off, ya...And Vidina...They're seperated, ya!" Tidus panicked, as did Gippal and Baralai. "Let's go get Nooj."


	12. Chapter 12

**Guess who's back?**

When Tidus and the others went to get Nooj, it turned out Leblanc was missing, too. "What's with these creeps?" Gippal growled. Tidus shrugged. "Who knows. But it can't be good."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!"

"Hey, cut it out, ya? The head guy is obviously wanting to use them for something."

Nooj's mouth fell ajar. "You can't mean-"

"Yeah. I think the guy's a pervert." Wakka glared at nothing.

Nooj spoke up. "I think I know where they are. Where's a place they won't be disturbed?"

"Zanarkand!" The men said together.

"Then that's where we must go."

They used the Celcius to fly to the Zanarkand Ruins. While on the ship, they rested and prepped for battle. Tidus sharpened the Brotherhood while Wakka practiced his aim. Baralai bought potions and armor, while Nooj bought some extra weapons and practiced magic.

"What are they planning to do, anyway?" Wakka asked.

"Again, who knows. I think they might be trying to get to us by stealing what's important to us."

"Did Maester Seymour ever get sent?" Baralai suddenly asked.

"Yeah. We fought him a billion times and Yuna finally sent him. Why?"

Gippal responded for him. "Tidus, think about it. Maybe he _did _get sent. But maybe he managed to leave the Farplane when you did."

Tidus had to let that sink in. He and Wakka had both been there when Yuna sent him. The memory gave him the creeps. But it was possible. If Tidus was able to return, maybe Seymour did, too. He nodded at Gippal, agreeing that it could happen.

When they got to Zanarkand, they went straight to the Chamber of the Fayth. There, Tidus saw the girls tied in chairs in a circle. The sight was horrifying because most of them were covered in blood. "Yuna!" He ran over to check if she was still alive. He put his ear against her chest. She was alive, but barely.

"She's alive! How are the others?" Tidus yelled.

"Leblanc's okay. She's not as hurt as Yuna is, though."

"Rikku..." Gippal was choked up. "...is alive, but almost worse than Yuna."

You could almost feel Wakka's relief coming from his sigh. "Lulu's fine. Just tired, ya?"

Baralai was the last to respond. "Paine has a broken leg, but the baby's fine."

Wakka gasped, remembering who else was taken. "Speaking of, where's Vidina?" Then, to anyone who'd answer, he shouted, "Where is my son?"

"Over here," a calm and _very_ familiar voice spoke. Wakka and Tidus snarled; they hated this man with a passion. Well, not man, exactly, but a ghost. "Seymour!" They growled at the same time. Baralai, Nooj, and Gippal stood by, eapons ready to fire. "Why are you here?"

Seymour laughed a trilling, evil, insane laugh that described his personality. "Since I cannot marry Lady Yuna or anyone now that I am dead, I will simply destroy them all!" Tidus wanted to run over and beat that blue haired jerk into pieces, but Wakka held him back. "If you can defeat me, I will let them go. And yes, Vidina as well." Now Tidus had to hold Wakka back. Tidus' best friend nodded a thanks.

As much as he hated Seymour, as much as he wanted to kill him(again) right here and now, Tidus knew he was extremely dangerous. He was before, but something about him now made him seem even scarier. He was wearing a black coat, and his hair was cropped.

"If we defeat you, you gotta go back to the Farplane and stay there, ya?" Wakka glared at Seymour's amused expression. "Very well, then." And the men faced the dead one, ready to fight.


	13. Chapter 13

Yuna opened her eyes to find all the guys about to fight their captor, the long dead Seymour Guado. "No!" she screamed. Seymour was much more powerful since the last time they had seen him. "You can't! He's too strong!" Seymour laughed evilly. "It is too late, Yuna. They've already chosen to fight me."

Well then, Yuna thought, they aren't gonna fight without me! Yuna tore open the ropes and stood up. Her whole body ached; there were bruises all over her. But she could still fight. She ran over to Tidus' side and showed off her two pistols. "You're hurt," Tidus choked. "Don't. Please..." She touched his cheek and looked at Seymour. Suddenly, Rikku and Paine(even though her leg was broken and she was pregnant) appeared behind her. "Let's get him!" Rikku cried and Paine nodded in agreement. "As I said two years ago Seymour..." She pointed her guns at him. "They are my guardians. But they are also my friends. I will not stand by and watch them be hurt! I will fight you too!"

Everyone froze in surprise at the guardian thing. Yuna had said exactly the same thing when Seymour fought his last battle alive. "I still consider them my guardians and my friends. So I will fight you again and again until you vanish!"

Yuna used Trigger Happy right then and got a good chain of damage on him. Tidus attacked with all of his stregnth. Lulu cast her most powerful spells on Seymour; Rikku stole his potions before he could heal. Gippal, Nooj, Baralai, and Paine all attacked him at once. Wakka, who was furious, threw his ball as hard as he could into Seymour. He aimed for an area that would hurt even a phantom male. Seymour grunted, fell, then faded away.

Everyone was celebrating. Tidus high fived Gippal and Wakka, Paine sat down and grinned, Lulu went to get Vidina, Rikku hugged Yuna. "Why didn't we just kick him there the first thousand times we fought him?" Yuna asked Wakka. He shrugged, then went back to celebrating.

Yuna looked up at the ceiling. She didn't think this was the end of thi. Maybe Seymour was gone for good, but Yuna still felt a sense of foreboding. They'd still have to keep their guard up.

Tidus came over and kissed her. He held her tightly, but gently, so he wouldn't hurt her. "I love you," he said, "And I am so sorry I couldn't protect you." Yuna shook her head and smiled, then kissed him again.

She looked over to see Gippal and Rikku kissing, as were Lulu and Wakka. Baralai and Paine were in a warm embrace. Suddenly, Tidus picked Yuna up in a threshold. "Hey!" she laughed. Following his lead, Gippal picked Rikku up and Nooj did the same to Leblanc. Baralai picked Paine up gingerly. Wakka picked Lulu up carefully as well; she was holding Vidina.

Yuna shook her previous feeling of gloom away and decided to love the moment. She laughed again, realiing how lucky she really was. If she would have had to marry that creep, Seymour, life would've sucked.

She decided to have a private concert in Besaid when she healed up, and everyone was invited. After she sang, there would be laughter and remincencing. Maybe, Yuna thought, that's what I'll do.


End file.
